Can't Help Falling in Love with You
by pinkelephant
Summary: Love is like a game of cards. It's exciting, fun, full of surprises- & always has at least one cheat. Ginny is starting a new year at Hogwarts, but this time she's in for a whole lot more then she bargained for. Love, lies & boys all await this 6th year.
1. A New Start

Summary: Ginny decides to join a potions club and finds that Draco also takes part in it. Soon she discovers that he's not that bad a guy- and well... can't help falling in love with him. Only thing is.... what's he think about her?  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the stuff that's mine- and some of the altered personalities.  
  
A/N: Hey hey peeps! I got a new story on the road. This thought just hit me the other day and I'm like, 'Hey! Why don't I write it down!' so I did. Anyway- hope ya like it!!! R&R.  
  
A Little Info: Ok, so Ginny is in her 6th year, making the rest of the gang and others who shall remain nameless- in their 7th. They have all come back to school after a long awaited summer holiday and are starting a new school year. (Grades stated above.)  
  
-The Hogwarts Express-  
  
"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Ginny called as she waved from her cabin window.  
  
The Hogwarts Express was boarded, and just pulling away from the station at platform 9¾. Ginny sat in her compartment by herself and shut the window, as the sooty air billowed in from the train's engine. She sighed. Hermione was head girl this year and she was off in the first carriage getting a lecture from someone or other about what all her duties were. Harry and Ron on the other hand were in the carriage behind her, finding that he presence in the last cabin was too much. They had moved between the small footbridges that sat a few inches above the rail way tracks, dragging their trunks behind them. Ginny sighed again. She was all alone, staring out of the dirty window at the boring landscape that lay beside her. She turned her head briefly as she heard some squeals coming from the hallway. Most likely, a pet had been let loose in a girl filled cabin. 'How immature'- thought Ginny as she rolled her eyes, turning back to the window. There was a knock as the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Hermione grinned as she sat down on the seat opposite her friend.  
  
"Hey Herms, get your badge?"  
  
"Yup! Isn't it awesome?" Hermione grinned and handed Ginny the polished Head Girl badge.  
  
"Wow- I must admit it is pretty good!" Ginny said, seeing her reflection in it as she studied the engravings.  
  
"It's better then good- it's fantastic!" Hermione beamed and put the badge in her pocket. "The only bad thing is- Malfoy's head boy if you can believe?"  
  
Ginny smirked.  
  
"At least you'll be there to keep him in check!"  
  
"Very funny Gin," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And anyway- what's with the new style?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny looked at her puzzled.  
  
"The clothes duh!"  
  
Ginny looked down at her clothes. What was wrong with them? Ok- so they were a little different from the previous years, but she wasn't exactly a kid any more! She wore a tartan mini that was just exceptable, knee high socks, black shoes with chunky soles and a tight white boob tube.  
  
"Oh..." she suddenly understood what Hermione meant. She kind of resembled a slut in several ways. "Well I liked the clothes, and you know you have to make a good impression at the very beginning!"  
  
"Ginny- did you see all the heads turns as you walked by? I sware- about a million guys are going to ask you out before you even get off the train today!"  
  
Ginny blushed slightly and flicked her hair- brushing the comment off.  
  
"I don't think so Hermione- all the guys probably still think I'm a loser or something. I mean the stuff I wore last year was just-" she ran a finger across her neck in a kind of mimic slice. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Ok- so the short jeans and floral t-shirts weren't exactly a hit, but come on!"  
  
"I'm still not impressed," said Ginny, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"You want me to let you in on a secret?" Hermione said in a half whisper, leaning forward.  
  
"Oh do tell," Ginny smirked.  
  
"Mmmm- but that wouldn't be nice would it? I mean, they are one of my closest friends and telling you would be like breaking the trust bond," Hermione grinned wickedly at her friend.  
  
"Oh come on Herms! You gotta tell me! I'm your best friends!!!" Ginny wailed.  
  
"Fine!" she said rolling her eyes, then leaning forward again and whispering. "I happened to be walking by Harry and Ron's previous cabin when I dropped my wand. When I stopped to pick it up, I just by chance heard what they were talking about!"  
  
"My brother was talking about something interesting?" Ginny said in mock surprise.  
  
"No Einstein- I said it was in their cabin. Harry was talking to Seamus. Ron wasn't even there, he was saying goodbye to your mum and dad."  
  
"I see. So anyway, what did he say?"  
  
"Weeell... he said..." Hermione paused for dramatic effect.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He said that when he first saw you walking around on the platform he didn't know who you were-"  
  
"Soooo?"  
  
"Ssssh! I'm not finished!" Hermione glared at her.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny looked at her again in interest.  
  
"He said that when he first saw you walking around on the platform he didn't know who you were and almost walked up to you to ask if you wanted to share his cabin. Of course when he realised, he got all embarrassed and fidgety when you walked past," Hermione grinned.  
  
"So that's why he was acting funny!" Ginny said thinking. "But why didn't he want to stay in our cabin in the first place?"  
  
"I duno- he was probably worried he'd freak you out by staring at you for the whole train ride. Anyway, don't you think Ron would get pretty agitated if he found out Harry would rather be spending time with you them him?"  
  
"I suppose... you hear anything else?" he smiled cheekily.  
  
"But of course!" Hermione grinned. "I heard Seamus saying that he would love to just walk up to you and kiss you."  
  
Ginny blushed. Seamus was quite attractive, and his accent was totally dreamy. She was totally obsessed with Irish guys, and had spent many of her times in the common room secretly watching him, and listening to his laugh. She loved his laugh- it was almost as good as the taste of hot butter beer filling your stomach on a cold winters day. She smiled to herself.  
  
"So where are all the other 6th and 7th years?" she asked, tearing her mind away from Seamus.  
  
"In the back carriage like all the rest of the boys," Hermione rolled her eyes. "They are so immature! You should hear some of the things they're saying about Pavarti!"  
  
"What type of things?" Ginny asked, a hint of jealousy showing in her voice.  
  
"What they think of her, how much they'd like to get her in a room alone and other disgusting things-" She saw the look on Ginny's face and stopped. "but only the losers were talking about her. Any boy in their right mind would swoon over you! Trust me, you'll have no problem with boyfriends this year!"  
  
Ginny laughed at Hermione's joke, feeling a bit better- the jealousy almost completely vanishing.  
  
"Well- I'd better go check on the first years. They're probably wetting themselves up the front!" Hermione chuckled. "I'll be seeing you Gin- and don't be afraid to invite anyone into the cabin while I'm out. I'll be at least an hour or so."  
  
"Oh trust me- I won't be!" Ginny smirked and watched as her friend left the compartment.  
  
Ginny looked out the window again. By the looks of things, the train had only been running for about two hours- meaning there would be about five more hours of the trip. She bit her lip. Was Hermione right about what all the guys had been saying about her? If so- she couldn't wait to get to the back carriage and start flirting with some of them... especially Seamus! Ginny paused, thinking about what Harry had said. He was ok she supposed. Knowing him for all these years had brought a good friendship between them- but she didn't know if he had any other feelings for her.  
  
Waiting about five more minutes, Ginny decided to try her luck with the boys- and managing to drag her friends Gillian and Amander along with her, they made their way to the crossing of the carriages. Butterflies raced in Ginny's stomach as she opened the door to the hall way. Some of the compartment doors were open, but most were closed. Turning to Gillian, she squeezed her hand for good luck and the three of them made their way to try and find someone that they knew.  
  
=====  
  
A/N: Bum Bum BUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!! What will happen to Ginny and her friends when they open the first cabin door? Will it be good or bad? What's going to happen when Ginny finds Seamus- how about Harry? R&R!!!! =.next chapter in the making as we speak.... not literally since we're not  
speaking... but you get the jist!.= 


	2. Black Out

Disclaimer: All I own is the stuff that's mine- and some of the altered personalities.  
  
A/N: Ready finally. R&R please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Other Info: So far, Ginny and her two friends Amander and Gillian have made their way to find some guys. Ginny, who has a new style- has been hearing quite a few remarks about her being slung around the train, and wants to know if they are true.  
  
-Hogwarts Express-  
  
Ginny walked calmly down the corridor of the train, looking in at the occasional compartment and seeing who was in it. Gradually she and her friends split up, as they disappeared into cabins with other friends from the 6th year. Soon it was just Ginny, walking by herself.  
  
Sticking her head into one of the compartments, she saw Neville sitting by the window by himself.  
  
"Hey Neville!" Ginny said smiling at him. He had always been a good friend to her, and was always jolly when she met him the school halls. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh! Ginny- hello!" he said happily. "Y-yeah sure!"  
  
She smiled at him and sat across from him.  
  
"Is anyone else sharing the cabin with you?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Yes. Harry and Ron," Neville replied, looking at Ginny.  
  
It appeared that he had just realised what she was wearing. Obviously the news didn't travel very fast- or at least not to this part of the train.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked with interest. "And where are they both?"  
  
"Harry went off to get some food and Ron went off somewhere with Lavender Brown. He didn't say where though."  
  
"I'll bet," Ginny raised an eyebrow then stood up. "Well I'll be seeing you Neville, I'll come back soon though ok?"  
  
"O-ok, sure!" he squeaked as she turned and walked out of the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her.  
  
Ginny grinned to herself as she moved once again between the cabins. What Hermione had said was true- not surprisingly, but still! Ginny had never felt so happy in her life.  
  
Suddenly, as she turned her head to peer into a compartment window, she heard voices behind her. Listening, she was able to hear the faint voice of Seamus Finnigan coming from the closed cabin a few spaces down.  
  
"I sware to God- Ginny Weasley is such a fox! I don't know what happened to her over the summer, but now I can't wait to just bump into her in the halls."  
  
There was a pause before someone started talking.  
  
"I know mate! I mean, I'm just dreaming about the day when she speaks to me."  
  
Ginny grinned slightly as she listened. Biting her lip, she took a step towards the compartment. It was about five or so metres away from where she stood, but she could hear every word spoken as clearly as washed glass.  
  
"Man, you guys are pathetic! I'll bet ya each one galleon that I'll get her on a date and have her making out with me before the day's through," said a third voice.  
  
There was a smug laugh from the compartment and Ginny raised an eyebrow. What type of person thought he could get her in under a day? She smirked to herself as she knocked on the compartment door, waiting nervously for a reply.  
  
"Yeah- come in!" called the second voice.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath before sliding open the door.  
  
There was a brief silence as she stood in the doorway, looking at the tree people who sat in the compartment. It was Seamus, Andy and Dane. Andy and Seamus were both 7th years, and Andy thought he was the best at everything, even if he was in Ravenclaw. Dane was in 6th year, and was an ok friend of Ginny's, though had an extremely dirty mind when he was with his friends. She smiled as the three boys watched her.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Dane finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hey," she said in reply. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course!" Andy piped up, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, it wasn't hard to tell which of the previous comments came from his mouth.  
  
Ginny seated herself next to Dane, smiling slightly at him.  
  
"So, are you guys enjoying the ride so far?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool," said Seamus.  
  
Ginny grinned to herself and bit her lip. She had never actually spoken personally to Seamus, but now she was- his voice was even better then she could have thought possible.  
  
"So tell me Ginny, what's with the new clothes?" Andy asked.  
  
"I liked them" Ginny replied bluntly.  
  
Dane and Seamus laughed at this, and the look of surprise Andy had plastered across his face did not help.  
  
"Well- they're very... revealing," Andy said, smirking slightly.  
  
"Just the way you like it huh?" Dane said grinning across at him.  
  
Andy glared then turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed, thanks for the warning- I'll choose better when I go out in public next time," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Nah, there's no need for that!" Andy said, moving to sit next to her.  
  
Ginny smiled slightly at him as he placed a hand onto her bare leg. She may as well play along with it- just for the heck of it.  
  
"So, do you guys know how long it will be till we get to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as Andy's hand moved further up her leg.  
  
"Nup, but I think it'll be about- FAR OUT!" the train suddenly stopped, cutting out the lights with it.  
  
Ginny, Dane, Seamus and Andy all fell from their seats. She could see the dim outline of Andy as he stood up, along with Seamus. Taking her chance, she moved next to Andy, who immediately put a hand around her waist.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" She asked looking around at Dane and Seamus.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine- how bout you?" came two replies.  
  
"We're good over here," Andy said sliding his hand under Ginny's skirt from behind her.  
  
Ginny started to turn around to stop him, but remembered what she was doing, and instead turned and pressed herself against him. She knew he'd go all the way if she let him. She could feel his chest against hers, and his hand move up to her top.  
  
"How long till the power goes back on do you think?" Dane asked.  
  
Ginny and Andy ignored him and let Seamus answer.  
  
"Who knows? You wonna go ask around?"  
  
Soon Dane and Seamus had left the cabin, sliding the door shut behind them.  
  
"I thought they'd never go!" Ginny said, smiling at how good she was.  
  
"Me too," Andy replied before pressing his lips to hers.  
  
Ginny could feel his tongue in her mouth, so she thought it necessary to do the same. Soon Andy had wrapped both his arms around Ginny, making it impossible for her to get away from him. She thought he wouldn't even mind if Seamus and Dane walked in on them like this or worse. Once again Andy slid a hand up her skirt, somehow managing to get past her underwear. He still had one arm holding her possessively, and had not ceased with the kissing. Suddenly he moved his arm away and slid it up to her chest- and pushing her boob tube off her breasts, he began grabbing and squeezing her.  
  
Pulling his mouth away from hers, he pushed Ginny against the door and moved his tongue down to her chest. He placed her right breast into his mouth and began sucking on it, still squeezing the other.  
  
"Andy- I think you should slow down a bit..." Ginny said, moaning slightly. "What if the others come in?"  
  
"Who cares!" Andy said before he went back to Ginny.  
  
"Andy stop it!" Ginny said moving away from him. "This doesn't feel right."  
  
"What are you talking about babe? You know you love it!" Andy said grinning.  
  
Ginny pulled her top over herself and looked at him.  
  
"So you wonna play like that do you?" Andy asked and pushed her into a seat.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Ginny glared at him and got back up, moving towards the door.  
  
"It won't open," Andy said smugly as he eyed Ginny.  
  
Ginny pulled on the handle. He was right- it wouldn't open.  
  
Andy grinned, and she made out the outline of a wand in his hand.  
  
"Andy let me out now!" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Or what?" he teased, moving towards her.  
  
"I mean it! Don't make me hex you!" she threatened.  
  
Andy chuckled.  
  
"I'm hardly frightened of you."  
  
Ginny continued to glare at him, fumbling with her own wand behind her back.  
  
Gradually he stopped in front of her, looking down at her slim, curved body.  
  
"Now why don't you slide your skirt off for me?" he grinned and moved a hand towards her waist.  
  
"Get away from me!" Ginny snapped, and took another step backwards.  
  
"Hey! I'm doing you a favour here," he placed a hand on her, pulling her towards him.  
  
"I said don't touch me you fag!" Ginny pulled away and slapped him, pushing the re-spelled door open and hurrying out.  
  
"Slut!" he called after her and wiped the fresh blood from his lip.  
  
=====  
  
A/N: Ok, so the train trip IS taking a little long, but it'll be over soon- hopefully...  
=.third chapter will be shorter then the rest probably.= 


	3. Signing Up

Disclaimer: All I own is the stuff that's mine- and some of the altered personalities.  
  
A/N: I'm trying on making this chapter shorter then the rest- hopefully it will be...  
  
Other Info: Ginny had a fight with Andy on the train and had no success in getting closer to Seamus. Maybe something will happen in this chapter?  
  
=The Common Room=  
  
It had been several weeks into the new school year and the distance between Andy and Ginny was incredible. Ever since the incident on the train, Ginny felt uncomfortable around Dane and Seamus. She was never really sure if they had found out about it though.  
  
One Saturday morning, Ginny sat in a plush red-velvet armchair by the fire. In her hands was a book titled 'Potions and Poisons." It was quite dull, but she needed it for her assignment she had been given by Snape.  
  
"Why don't you just join a potions club?" Hermione asked as she handed Ginny a piece of toast. "There are heaps of them around the school and they're bound to be fun!"  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said taking a bite, and looking up at her. "I dunno, it seems a little..."  
  
"Slitherin-ish?" Ron said, who had been sitting across from them listening.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow warningly at him.  
  
"Well yeah! I mean, how many Gryffindor's are in potion clubs?" Ginny asked negatively.  
  
"Not many!" Ron piped in.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Nonsense! There are heaps of Gryffindor's in potion clubs. You just have to ask around," Hermione said smiling reashoringly at Ginny.  
  
"OW!" Ron yelped and grabbed his foot. "I didn't say anything!"  
  
"So? You were going to," Hermione said as she put her wand away.  
  
Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe it wasn't so bad being in a potions club. After all, she did enjoy the subject- hard enough as it was to believe.  
  
"You're right! I should join one shouldn't I?" Ginny said.  
  
"No," said Ron, not thinking.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course you should Gin, it'd be good fun and you'd make loads of new friends!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Where do you suppose I'll find sign up forms?"  
  
"On the notice board I suspect," Hermione said motioning behind them to the large paper-covered wall.  
  
Ginny put down her book and walked to the wall, looking for a paper marked with 'potions' or something of the like.  
  
"Ah! Here it is!" Ginny said and knelt down to read the notice properly.  
  
"'Potions Club for the brainy and brainless,  
  
Come along to the library after classes on any day and enjoy our happy atmosphere of learning. We cover all areas of potion making and anything else that you would like to know. If you are interested in joining, please sign your name bellow on the dotted line.' "  
  
Ginny paused. There was only one line- what if someone else wanted to join? Thinking for a moment, she scribbled her name on the notice and almost instantly, it seemed to sink into the yellow paper itself. She watched for a few more seconds to see if anything else would happen, but nothing did.  
  
"All done," she said making her way back to the armchair where Ron and Hermione sat bickering.  
  
"Oh good!" Hermione smiled as she heard Ginny's voice and looked away from Ron. "So when do you start?"  
  
"Monday, it's on every day after school- but not Saturdays and Sundays."  
  
"Cool. I'll bet you'll have loads of fun there," Hermione grinned.  
  
"Yeah- who knows. You might even become smarter then Little Miss Perfect over here," said Ron sarcastically, nudging Hermione and smiling.  
  
"Haha. Thanks for the enthusiasm big brother," Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
The two were a rather cute couple, even if they did seem to be arguing all the time. Deep down- Ginny thought- they must really care for one another to be able to put up with each other so well. She sighed. She wished she could find the perfect guy that would stick with her forever- no matter what.  
  
===== A/N: Tadaaaaah! No unsuitableness here! grins This chapter be as clean as a whistle! How'd you like it? It is kind of short sorry- but I don't know if you like long or not... anyway, I'm pretty pleased with myself. I just put up two chapters of the same story in one day!!! Huzzah! R&R please.  
=.yes, the fourth chapter is on it's way.= 


	4. New People

Disclaimer: All I own is the stuff that's mine- and some of the altered personalities.  
  
A/N: yawn I've finally had an idea for this chapter- hopefully it will be a good one.  
  
Other Info: Ginny's first time at Potions Club. What will happen when she meets all the people and such?  
  
-Potions Club-  
  
Classes had finished for the day, and Ginny was ready to go to her newly joined club. Making sure she was looking reasonable for her first day, she wore baggy faded-blue jeans, her black boots and a fitted white t-shirt; all under her school robes.  
  
"So do you think I look ok?" she had asked Hermione countless times.  
  
"Yes- you look fine," was the answer that came every time.  
  
She finally figured that she did look alright, and put her hair up in a messy pony tail. She gave a reassuring thumbs-up to Hermione and made her way out of the common room to- the library. She crossed her fingers as she made her way down the last few steps, and pushed open the large library door.  
  
Going to the front desk, she asked the librarian there- where she would find the potions club. The librarian motioned towards on of the far corners of the library, that was hidden behind several rows of bookshelves.  
  
"They should be working at the table there, like usual," she had told Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled greatfully and made her way to where she had been told. Rounding a few bookshelves, she came across the group and smiled.  
  
"Hey! You must be Ginny Weasley," said a smiling, 7th year Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Ginny said, smiling back.  
  
"Well- I'm Tania, the founder of this club. If you have any questions about anything- just ask me!" she flashed a perfect set of teeth at Ginny and continued.  
  
"We're not very big at the moment- seeing as people don't really like potion clubs, but we're working on it. We usually study in the library or the dungeons, if we need to set up messy experiments. There are about twenty or so of us in the club," she paused for breath.  
  
"Me, Aquilla Robertson, Jamine Tan, Ernie Macmillan, John and Paul Phenton, Liz Crookly, Fergus Port, Angus Merd, Alliah and Bec Sparzetti, Ginger Willson, Peter Finch, Sync Lassar, Lance Onde, Penny Ring, Poppy-Anne Day, you and Draco Malfoy!" Tania said beaming.  
  
"Not everyone comes everyday though- only me, Peter, Bec and Sync are regulars. The others come most days though. Also, be careful of John and Paul- they're twins, and can be a bit rowdy at times. Don't let them get to you though ok? They can be a bit harsh to new members."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Ginny smiled and looked around, wondering where to start.  
  
"If you want, I can introduce you to some of them now?" Tania sudgested.  
  
"Sure-" there wasn't much else Ginny had to do, and meeting new people was always fun.  
  
The two girls walked through the library, and Tania pointed out people from the club.  
  
"That's Lance on the right, and Fergus on the left. We call him Fergy though. And that's Sync-" Sync looked up, hearing his name and smiled, waving.  
  
"Heya!" he said as he marked his page in a large book he was reading.  
  
"This is Ginny, our newest member!" said Tania.  
  
Sync and Ginny shook hands, and had a brief conversation, before Tania pulled her away.  
  
"He's nice isn't he?" she asked Ginny as they moved down a narrow corridor, leading to yet another vast chamber of books. Ginny nodded and smiled.  
  
"We've been going out for a few months now. I met him through here and we've been great friends ever since." Tania smiled.  
  
"Who knows, you might even meet someone here! Not that you need any help with that though," Ginny blushed and looked at her feet.  
  
Through the time that they spent walking around, Ginny had been introduced to Aquilla, Jamine, Fergus, Lance, Ginger and Poppy-Anne. Finally, they came to the last shelf, rounding it to find a table of four chatting and laughing students.  
  
"Hey Tan," grinned one of the guys as he playfully punched the girl sitting across from him.  
  
"Hey. Everyone, this is Ginny- she's new," Tania said, nudging Ginny forward.  
  
The students smiled at her, as she realised that the two girls were twins, as well as the two boys.  
  
"This is Alliah, Bec, John and Paul," Tania said pointing to each one of them in turn.  
  
"Now, I've gotta run- so you can stay with them if you want- or find something else to do," Tania shrugged and walked away, leaving Ginny with the four students.  
  
"Uh- hi," Ginny said awkwardly, still standing.  
  
"Hey," said Bec.  
  
"Want a seat?"  
  
Ginny sat down and smiled, looking at the others.  
  
"So you're new here huh?" asked John, grinning.  
  
Ginny nodded lamely.  
  
"Well- you're gonna have to learn to put up with us then!" he grinned again as Bec nudged him.  
  
"Ignore him," said Alliah.  
  
"Him and Paul are just plain immature."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"So you're twins I s'pose?" she asked John and Paul.  
  
"Obviously," Paul said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My brothers are twins," she said pathetically, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Really? What's their names?" Asked Bec.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley..."  
  
"No shit?!?!" said John staring at her.  
  
"Yeah, they've got a joke shop in Hogsmeade."  
  
"You're brothers are Fred and George??!?!"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Far out mate!" Paul exclaimed, staring at her.  
  
"They've gotta be the idol of any prankster!" said John.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well- they're far from perfect."  
  
"What's it like living with them?" John asked.  
  
"Hell. They've always got experiments going on in their room, or they're apparating all over the place. Mum hates it when they do," Ginny said.  
  
"Wow- they sound awesome!" Paul said, staring at her in wonder.  
  
"They're not, if you've met them. But they are pretty funny."  
  
"Yeah- I met them once. They were selling skiving snackboxes- or something like that," said Alliah.  
  
"That'd be right," said Ginny grinning.  
  
"Hope you turn out like that," Bec said, smiling at John and squeezing his hand.  
  
"So do I," he smiled and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
Bec giggled, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Cute huh?" Alliah said quietly to Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"They've been together for like- ever!"  
  
She watched as John kissed her on the lips, putting his arms around her waist. Ginny smiled to herself. It was so sweet how they could just do that in public and not mind. Bec put her head on John's shoulder, and smiled at the others, as he rested his head on hers.  
  
"Well, I'd better go- got some work that needs doing," said Paul as he got up.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you," said Alliah as the two left together.  
  
"Al is like, totally crushing on him," said Bec grinning.  
  
"Nah, but she know's he's dating Alexa from his charms class. And she's with Tezza anyway," replied John.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose-" said Bec, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"Oh well- I'd better go. I'll see you guys around," Ginny got up, smiling- and made her way to the exit of the library.  
  
Walking down several corridors and one set of stairs, she finally reached the first chamber, and made her way to the front doors. As she walked down a row of shelves, she heard an icy voice in her ear.  
  
"Found out you've joined us. Having a nice time- Weasel?"  
  
Ginny turned to find Draco smirking at her.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked glaring.  
  
"Oh nothing, just welcoming you to the club!" with that, he turned and disappeared around a corner.  
  
Ginny shrugged it off and made her way to the front. She pushed the doors open, and made her way up to the common room.  
  
=====  
  
A/N: Did you like it? It's not my best chapter- but I kinda didn't know what else to put in.  
=.5th is a-coming.= 


	5. A Kiss too Many

Disclaimer: All I own is the stuff that's mine- and some of the altered personalities.  
  
A/N: Hehe, thanks 'Lyra of Queenscove.' Yeah, I'm aiming on it to be a Draco/Ginny- but you never know. Sometimes I change my mind... -evil grin- (yeah- sorry for the charry's couldn't think of ones from the book that suit a potions club.)  
  
Other Info: Yup, you guessed it- more potions club!! Seeing as that's the main setting for the fic- or one of them anyway... you'll be seeing a lot more confusing charry's and quite a bit more of Draco –wink wink-

-The Great Hall-

"What do you mean you've gotten another assignment? _And _a detention?!? Ginny- when will you learn?!" Hermione sighed as she listened to Ginny's wailing over breakfast in the great hall.

"But it wasn't my fault! Crabbe wouldn't leave me alone after lunch. I sware he's stalking me! He's everywhere I am recently- and I'm always late for classes because of him," Ginny groaned.

"Well then stop being so- so- attractive!" Hermione said, stabbing a piece of bacon with her fork.

"Oh shut up! I'm no prettier or better than any other girl student here," she said, half lying.

"Not true. Not every other girl student here speaks their mind, whenever they want- even if it is completely stupid," Harry pointed out smirking.

Ginny glared at him, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Hey! You don't wonna do that to me! I'm a lot stronger then you think," Harry grinned, hitting her back, a little harder then intended.

"Ow! Oooh- you're going down mister!" Ginny smirked and flicked some squashed pumpkin at him.

"Argh! Gross!" he said as it landed on his plate.

"Served you right!" Ginny smiled.

"I was going to eat that you know?" He glared as he prodded his food with a fork.

Ginny shrugged.

"Meh- means nothing to me!"

"I'll bet," Harry muttered as he looked mutinously at Ginny.

-Potions-

"H-hi Ginny..." came a dopey voice behind her.

Ginny groaned. She knew who it belonged to- and she really didn't want to talk to them at the moment. Parting from her group of friends, she stopped walking- turning to face the person who had called her.

"Hi Crabbe," Ginny said in a droning voice, trying not to be too rude.

"What class you got now?" he asked.

"Potions- with Snape. I really do have to hurry, or I'll get a detention," Ginny began walking at a brisk pace, trying to escape from Malfoy's goon.

"Oh- I'll walk you there! Do you want me to carry your books?" he hopped along, keeping up with her easily.

"No, it's ok. Really."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Ginny smiled politely as they rounded a corner, making their way down the long cold steps, to the dungeons.

"Don't you have a class to go to Crabbe?"

"You can call me Vince..." he smiled goofily.

"Uh huh. Well Vince, I think you should get going too- you don't want to have points deducted from Slytherin do you?" Ginny said, trying to hint him off.

"Huh? Aw nah. I got History of Magic, and Binn's won't notice if I'm late."

"Oh..." Ginny groaned to herself, wishing he would just disappear.

"So anyway Ginny- I was wondering, seeing as there's the Hogsmeade trip coming up," Crabbe paused, scuffing his feet along the stone floor.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go together?" he smiled hopefully at her, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Uh... you mean- like as a couple?" she looked at him, trying to suppress the horror that she felt.

"Yeah, kinda like a date!" Crabbe beamed, obviously certain that the answer would be yes.

Ginny coughed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vincent Crabbe just asked out! She felt sick. This had to be a dream- right? She quickly pinched herself. It hurt.

"Damn!" she muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Um- Vince, I really have to get to potions... but next time I see you I'll tell you if I can ok?" Ginny smiled at him.

"Sure!" Crabbe bounded off happily as Ginny ran the rest of the way to class.

She got there a few minutes before Snape did, and sighed in relief- taking a seat beside Amander. Her friend looked at her quizzically, as Ginny tidied her hair. She looked flushed, and something had obviously happened. Ginny gave her a rough explanation of what had just happened, and Amander had to stifle her laughter as Snape entered the dungeon. He raised an eyebrow at the two girls, before beginning his lesson.

"Today, you will be learning how to make a simple growth potion for plants. You may work with a partner of your choice, and I will put the instructions on the board. At the end of the lesson, I expect a vile from each of you- on my desk. Begin!" with that, Snape turned and began scribbling down instructions on the black board at the front of the room.

Ginny and Amander chopped and crushed the ingredients of the potion, tossing the finished products into their bubbling cauldron. When they were done, they each filled a named vile, and brought it up to Snape's desk. He glared at them, then at their potions- before announcing five points to Gryffindor, for finishing first. The two girls smiled at each other, as he shoed them away.

"You may clean your cauldron and leave early once you are done," he instructed, waving wearily at their workplace.

They did so, and gathered their books- leaving the dungeons in a happier mood then when they came.

"I can't believe we just got five points _and_ permission to leave early!" Amander chirped, as they skipped up the staircase- making their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"I know! Something has to be wrong with him, but I like it!" Ginny smirked, saying the password to the portrait of the fat lady and entering the common room.

Placing their bags down, the girls flopped down on separate couches in front of the fire place. Double potions was always bad, but seeing as they had missed half of the last period- they were rather pleased with themselves.

"So tell me again how Crabbe asked you to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Amander laughed, running her fingers through her curly brown hair.

"Oh shut up Mandy! I couldn't say yes, but I felt bad saying no. He's just so..."

"Pathetic?" Mandy said, finishing Ginny's sentence.

Ginny nodded.

"You wouldn't believe how much so. I told him I'd let him know next time I saw him- but I still don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt his feelings- however much I dislike him," Ginny frowned, looking into the blazing fire.

"Just tell him something like 'I'm deathly ill, and fear if I go out with you, you might catch my disease.'"

Ginny glared at Mandy, throwing a cushion at her.

"I'm not telling him I'm a leper!" she spat, glaring.

"Well that's all I can think of. So unless you can find someone who asks you to go before your next encounter- you're screwed!" Mandy grinned, showing no sympathy for Ginny- who groaned, rolling onto her stomach.

-Lunch-

Ginny, Mandy, Collin Creevy, Seamus, Dean Thomas and Abby- (a 6th year Gryffindor) all made their way to the staircase, from Gryffindor Tower. Lunch had finally come around, and they were all in high spirits. Mandy and Collin laughed as Dean told a corny joke, Abby re-did her hair, and Ginny and Seamus discussed classes.

The group had just made their way into the entrance hall, when Ginny heard a familiar voice call out her name. She froze.

"Omigod!" she squeaked.

Thinking quickly, she turned to Seamus.

"Kiss me!" She said urgently.

"Huh?" he stopped mid-sentence, looking at her puzzled.

"Ki- oh forget it!" she said, moving towards him and pressing her lips against his.

Mandy, Collin, Abby and Dean stopped talking instantly and stared at them. There was a buzz, as students all around the entrance hall watched Ginny and Seamus. Soon a wave of whispering and muttering broke out.

Ginny- who had been quite enjoying herself, finally parted with a speechless- yet still very handsome, Seamus. At this point, Crabbe had managed to appear at Ginny's side. It seemed he hadn't noticed what she had just done, and looked at her eagerly. She groaned at his stupidity, but smiled politely as he spoke.

"So Ginny- have you made up your mind yet?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh... I'm really sorry Crabbe, but uh- Seamus here, already asked me to go with him," Ginny lied convincingly.

"Go where?" Seamus asked, looking totally clueless.

"To Hogsmeade. Remember?" Ginny said, trying to hint him off- but not give herself away.

"I did? Oh- right! Yeah, sorry buddy. Maybe some other time eh?" Seamus bit his lip, trying his best not to yelp in pain, as Ginny trod on his foot.

Mandy suddenly got what Ginny was trying to do, and joined in- smiling slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that Crabbe. The two are total lovebirds, you know?" she spoke the last sentence in a loud whisper, emphasising the word 'lovebirds.'

Seamus smirked, putting an arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny giggled, gazing up at him lovingly. Finally, it got through Crabbe's thick skull, that Ginny wasn't going with him- and he nodded.

"Aw. Ok then. Well- I gotta go. Told Draco I'd meet him back in the common room," he shrugged, hurt showing on his face- then disappeared in the direction of the dungeons.

When he was out of sight, Ginny burst out laughing.

"Man- I owe you two soooo much!" she grinned at Seamus and Mandy.

"Anything for a friend like you. Especially if it stops you from being seen in public with that oaf," Mandy smiled at her, and they continued to the great hall.

Seating themselves in some empty seats, Ginny smiled greatfully at Seamus- who was busy piling food onto his plate.

"Sorry about back there- I didn't mean to freak you out or anything..." Ginny blushed slightly, looking at her hands.

"It wasn't a problem. But next time you get into a fix like that- tell me first," Seamus grinned, his Irish accent making Ginny light-headed.

"I will. Thanks again though. I would have been totally screwed if you weren't there."

"Hey, I should be thanking you. It's not every day you get the chance to kiss a pretty girl like you," Ginny blushed at his comment.

"Anyway, I was thinking. Since we kind of already announced it to the whole school- you wonna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Seamus looked at her, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Sure," Ginny said, trying not to sound like a loser.

She had waited so long to hear that from him, and now she had- it was difficult not to jump on the table and dance around with glee.

All too soon though, lunch was over- and she had to leave Seamus, and go to her next class- Charms. All through the rest of the day, she couldn't concentrate on her work though. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the entrance hall. The kiss. It hadn't been particularly romantic, but it was good all the same. Seamus was a good kisser, and Ginny blushed thinking about it. He smelt of chocolate frogs, and tasted even better. Even though it was just a meaningless kiss- she had been lost in the short, short moment. She couldn't be sure, but was pretty certain he had been too. Ginny sighed, looking dreamily out the window. Flitwick's words were a muddle inside her head- a slur of high-pitched nonsense.

"Gi-neeee," Mandy called in her ear.

She sat up, startled.

"What?" looking around, she realised the room was empty except for her, Mandy and two or three other students.

"We just finished. Classes have finished now... for the day," Mandy looked at her as if she was a toddler.

"I hadn't noticed," she said sarcastically, waving a hand around at the empty room.

"Yeah- well whatever, but are you coming to the common room, or do you just want to spend the rest of the day admiring the window?" Ginny's friend smirked, gathered her books and stood up.

Ginny did the same, walking out of the classroom with her.

"Wonna go down to the library and work on the essay for this new charm?" Mandy asked, once they where outside Gryffindor Tower.

"What?! An essay- but I wasn't even listening!" Ginny yelped.

"I figured that much," Mandy rolled her eyes, speaking the password, and stepping through the portrait hole, and into the common room.

"Nah. I can't sorry. I've got potions club, and I want to go research some of the potions we'll be learning about this year. Want to get ahead a bit, you know?" Ginny said, dropping her book bag by one of the couches.

"Yeah, I know. You're planning on being a smarty-pants this year," Mandy grinned, placing her bag beside Ginny's.

Ginny hit her playfully in the arm, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, but I gotta go. Mind me a seat at dinner would ya?"

"Sure. See ya," Mandy smiled, waving as Ginny disappeared out of the common room.

-Potions Club-

Ginny entered the library, humming a quiet tune to herself.

Going straight to where she had met Tania the other day- she smiled to herself as she walked to the back of the library. Rounding a tall bookshelf, she spied the table with several potion books on it, and walked a little faster. Suddenly, she collided with a tall figure that appeared in front of her- knocking her off her feet.

"Sor- oh. It's _you_," Ginny glared at Malfoy, as she stood up.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The little weasel brat," Draco sneered, blocking her way.

"Shove it Malfoy!" she snarled, trying to step around him.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"You're blocking my way."

"You're blocking mine," Draco smirked, not moving.

"Oh for God's sakes! Can you just move to one side?" Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

"No," he said simply.

"Urgh! You are such a prat Malfoy. Just move!" Ginny hissed.

"One good reason why I should," he said, still smirking.

"Because if you don't I'm going to-" Ginny began, only to be cut off by Tania's cheerful voice.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you," she smiled, walking between them.

"We're getting the parts down for the annual Club Concert. We want to be properly organised for them this year."

"Club what?" Ginny said, forgetting her problems with Draco.

"Club Concert silly! It's when all the clubs that have formed around the school- each make their own play, and perform at this big feast that we hold in the great hall," Tania explained.

"How come I've never heard of it, if we perform them at a big feast?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Because only the clubs are invited. It's a special event held every year on the 12th of April, after dinner in the great hall. It's a load of fun."

"I see..." Ginny said.

"Anyway, this year- we're doing Romeo and Juliet. Some people have already been cast- but most people aren't here today," Tania smiled.

"Oh- what characters are there left to choose then?"

"Hmm? Oh, you don't choose. We have this special system, so it's just kind of random."

Tania drew a small silver ball out of her pocket, and held it up to Ginny. At this point, Draco groaned- rolling his eyes. Tania ignored him, still smiling as she held it.

"Now Ginny, all you have to do is put your hand on it, and tell me what name you see. Ok?"

"Sure," Ginny smiled, placing her hand on the ball.

It was cold to touch, and seamed to be metal. Watching closely, she watched as letters formed on its smooth surface.

"What did you see?" Tania asked, taking out a quill and piece of parchment.

"Juliet," Ginny said, then handed the ball to Draco.

He stood still for a moment, before handing the sphere to Tania.

"Romeo," he said, sneering.

Ginny stared at him. He was Romeo, and she was Juliet. That couldn't be right. That would mean that they'd have to... kiss!

=====

A/N: heh heh heh... evil grin R&R!!!

=.zee 6th part is currently travelling back from Hawaii. Should be arriving soon!.=


End file.
